


if I should die before I wake

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Co-Sleeping, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, friendship? romance? could be either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: (I pray the lord my soul to take)Aqua and Terra are both finally free, but neither is without scars. Both have night terrors, but both also take care of each other.





	if I should die before I wake

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Terra wakes up to the muffled sounds of Aqua muttering in her sleep. It’s disjointed, distressed. She’s buried herself against his back, twitching fretfully.

“'Qua? Aqua, wake up,” he mutters, voice gravelly with sleep. She twitches awake, startling herself nearly out of bed, until Terra rolls over and catches her. Aqua’s eyes are wide and dark, not truly seeing him as she struggles in his gentle embrace. He knows by now how to bring her back out of the darkness that still haunts her mind. “There’s nothing to be scared of, okay? I’m right here.” He murmurs, holding her close.

It takes a while, but her thrashing does subside, leaving her sweaty and out of breath, tears coursing down her cheeks. Terra carefully wipes the tears away, keeping one arms tight around her shoulders. Something about the pressure of arms around her helps her calm down, they’ve learned that by trial and error.

“There you are,” Terra says, stifling a yawn. Aqua looks apologetic, but he puts his fingertips over her mouth before shecan apologize. “You’d do the same for me,” he reminds her gently, and Aqua closes her eyes and nods.

“You’re right.” She mutters, voice hoarse and cracking. He sits up, carefully releasing her.

“Want a bath before we get back to sleep?” He asks, checking the clock. One-thirty AM, ugh. Aqua nods shakily, still not up to speech, probably. Terra eases upright, swinging her into his arms. “Want me in there with you?” He checks, shifting her weight in his arms to grab one of his large shirts and a clean pair of her underwear for after the bath. He gets them into the bathroom and runs the bath for her, adding in some soothing lavender bath salts as she gets undressed.

She gets in, and he sits on the floor beside the tub, resting his chin on his folded arms propped up on the edge. He trails his fingers in the bathwater, sleepy blue eyes fixed on Aqua’s face as she eases back into sleepy relaxation.

“Thank you, Terra,” she murmurs, wet fingertips briefly caressing his cheek.

“Anytime,” he murmurs back, warm and sincere.

Once they’re both yawning, Aqua drains the bathwater and dries off, dressing in his oversized shirt, almost a dress on her much smaller frame. He carries her back to bed, sleepy and drooping, and she curls against his chest. Time to protect his protector, he thinks muzzily, and waits until her breathing evens out again before closing his eyes and sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
